FogClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a FogClan cat. In FogClan... Stormheart padded around camp. Icewish ♥ 18:09, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar came out of his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) He decided to go hunting. Icewish ♥ 04:56, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar walked up to Stormheart "can i go hunting with you"he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Um, O.K," he replied. Icewish ♥ 05:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) they both padded into the woods.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart looked for prey. Icewish ♥ 05:15, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar caught 2 voles.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart caught a skinny mouse. Icewish ♥ 05:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "here you can bring back the voles and I'll bring back the mouse"Jetstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "No, it's fine," said Stormheart. "Everyone knows I'm not a good hunter anyway." Icewish ♥ 05:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "a leaders word is law" Jetstar meowed taking the mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Um, okay..." he replied, taking the voles. Icewish ♥ 16:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) they both padded back to camp with the fresh-kills.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart set Jetstar's prey in the freash-kill pile. Icewish ♥ 17:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar Put the mouse in the fresh-kill pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart padded away. Icewish ♥ 18:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur sat back on her haunches day dreaming. 18:40, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw padded out of the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Puddlesplash yawned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:49, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw walked into Puddlesplash.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:52, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Sr=treampetal looked around camp for her brother. Icewish ♥ 00:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar went out for another hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:59, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur walked over and picked up the skinny mouse and gulped it down as she padded away. 01:07, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar came back with three mice.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur caught herself staring at jetstar 01:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar put the mice in the fresh-kill pile then saw Brairfur staring at him "hi" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur blinked then blushed as she purred "Sorry.." 01:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "its okay, do you wanna come on a border patrol with me?" Jetstar asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur blinked again and nodded. 02:05, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "then lets go"Jetstar smiled walking into the woods.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:06, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hi, Flarepaw." Puddlesplash meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Flarepaw meowed back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Puddlesplash blinked. "Okay." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "do you like mice or voles"asked Flarepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:55, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "I prefer mice, thank you, but voles are nice." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:06, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "thats cool"Flarepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:07, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah." Puddlesplash meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "do you like hunting or fighting?"asked Flarepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:15, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans